metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolshaya Past
Bolshaya Past is a woodland area of Tselinoyarsk. It is consists of three areas: Gameplay South Several electric fences block parts of this pass, and there are Claymore mines littering the ground between the first and second fences. There is a small hole that must be carefully crawled through in the second fence, though be sure to get rid of both dogs beforehand. The groaning of the dogs attracts the enemy guard, but he will simply look at the dogs and walk away; you can simply run to the next electric fence. Either take the east path, where you may want to dispatch the guards in order to obtain the camo, or you can take the slightlier easier west path. Either way, you will encounter four guards between the fourth and final electric fences, all within view of eachother. Dispatch them all along with the dogs, and then run north-west to the next area. Base The base has is surrounded by electric fences and trenches. There are two machine gun emplacements, one protecting an entrance to the landing zone and another covering the Helicopter. The area also contains a resource shed and an armory. The easiest way through this area is simply to bypass it - crawl all the way up the west side until you reach the exit, dispatching any guards in your way - but feel free to explore and collect items. You can even blow up the helicopter if you are feeling particularly destructive. Crevice Boss: Major Ocelot As Snake enters the area, Ocelot confronts him two revolvers and challenges him to a duel. The Ocelot Unit remains in the forest on Ocelot's orders. There is not much strategy to this battle. If you continuously shift from the west and east trees/rocks for cover, you should be fine. Do not run whilst Ocelot is shooting; he will easily get you. If you stand right in the middle (where the cliff juts out slightly) at the right time, Ocelot will challenge you to a quick-draw duel. Although it is hard to predict when a good time for this is, it is an easy way to deal some extra damage. If you are aiming for a stamina defeat, the Stun Grenades are particularly useful when you cannot see him. The reward for a stamina defeat is the Animal Camouflage, which will be directly in front of you when you regain control in the next area. It provides good cover in desert environments, and will stop your hands from shaking no matter what your stamina level. After the battle, a large swarm of hornets attack all present. As the Ocelot unit members are overwhelmed, Ocelot fends them off buy juggling his revolvers, while Snake ends up barreling into the crevice to evade them. Equipment South *Claymore mines - collect them by crawling over them; *Splitter camouflage - below the eastern side of the fence with a gap in the middle; *Choco Chip camouflage - above the western side of the fence with a gap in the middle. Base *AK-47 - in the small room to the very north-east; *Grenades - in the small room to the very north-east; *TNT - in the small room to the very north-east; *Stun Grenades - in the small room to the very north-east; *WP Grenades - in the small room to the very north-east; *M1911A1 bullets - in the small room to the very north-east; *Book - south of the hut just right of the exit; *Life Medicine - in the hut just right of the exit; *Bandages - in the hut just right of the exit; *Digestive Medicine - in the hut just right of the exit; *Serum - in the hut just right of the exit; *Stun Grenades - between the main building and the food hut; *Calorie Mate - in the food hut; *Russian Ration - in the food hut; *M1911A1 Suppressor - in the south-east corner UNDER the sleeping quarters; *Mousetrap - under a bed in the sleeping quarters; in the food hut; *MK22 bullets - under a bed in the sleeping quarters; *Water camouflage - on the north-west of the roof; *Snow facepaint - under the bridge to the immediate west of the main building. *MK22 bullets - north of the food hut. Crevice *WP Grenades - in the tree; *Grenades - east of your starting point; *MK22 bullets - east of your starting point; *AK-47 bullets - south-east of your starting point; *M1911 bullets - west of your starting point. Trivia *Bolshaya Past roughly means "the great cavity" in Russian. *If Snake dismantles the helicopter sitting at the base, it will not harass him at Krasnogorje Mountainside area, but it will be replaced by the flying platforms which is probably worse. category:Metal Gear Solid 3 category:Locations Category:Soviet Locations